


Wicked Wings

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Series: Wicked Wings [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dean in Panties, Dirty Talk, Fantasizing, Kinky, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Object Penetration, Oral Fixation, PWP, Panty Kink, Setting the mood, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vibrators, self love, smut for smut's sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Dean plans a very special evening for himself with a new toy that maybe reminds him of the object of his fantasies.





	Wicked Wings

**Author's Note:**

> All based on a picture I was tagged in on Twitter.

As much as Dean loved the open road, be also loved the comforts of having a permanent home. He had his own bed with a memory foam mattress that cradled his aching bones after a hunt. He had clean sheets he washed himself. He had a lock on the door and drawers he could keep his personal items in.

 

Dean was used to tossing spam emails but when a coupon code came up for his favorite ‘toy’ store, he couldn’t help browse the site. After a couple pages he saw something intriguing.

 

So maybe Dean’s sexuality was more fluid than he let on. He loved sex. Sex felt amazing when he had an equally frisky partner. He was up for just about anything. He liked the panty thing when he was young, dumb, and full of cum. It was a kink he could maintain on the road. Sometimes that silky material under his jeans was heaven on a long drive.

 

Then there were more adventurous lovers. The first time he got a finger in his ass he shot his load down her throat without a warning. He was startled but turned on. In a rare afternoon to himself he tried to recreate the sensation with his knees drawn up and a little lube. Pumping that single digit in and out while he jerked off made him shoot all the way up to the headboard. Color him impressed.

 

A couple years later he was used to two fingers so when his ‘date’ walked out of the bathroom with a strap-on dangling between her legs, he was game. It was so much bigger than he’d taken before but it had this bump that kept grazing his prostate until he screamed during orgasm. Hell, he thought he went blind for a minute. 

 

But he didn't dare seek out a toy for himself until he was firmly moved into the bunker. He couldn't risk Sammy digging through his duffel for an extra razor and pulling out a dildo. Awkward. In the privacy of his own room he could hide his assortment of toys in the false bottom of his trunk at the foot of his bed.

 

He had a vibrating butt plug that he could change speeds with a remote. Pulse was his favorite setting. He had a blue jelly dong with balls and a suction cup he could put on the headboard and back into or sneak into the shower. There was a slim vibe, a finger mount vibe, and a bigger black vibrator he could control with an app on his phone. Pricey, but worth it.

 

This toy on the site was average sized, light blue, and had wings meant for clitoral stimulation. He started fantasizing about how those wings would feel fluttering against his perineum,  tickling his balls. He was hard just thinking about it. He added it to the cart along with a new bottle of toy cleaner. After his coupon code and PayPal info it was on its way to his P.O. box, the one he  _ didn’t  _ share with his roommates, Sam and Cas.  
  


It was an agonizing two weeks waiting for the delivery. Dean got the text notification he needed to pick it up. He made an excuse that he was in the mood for Chinese so he called in their takeout orders and volunteered to do the pickup. Luckily it was in a bubble envelope so he could hide it in his jacket upon his return.

 

He set the bags of cartons on the kitchen table along with a cold six-pack. He retreated to his room to stash his package before detouring to the bathroom then back to the kitchen. Sam already had plates out and was piling noodles onto his. Cas grabbed the honey chicken for himself and a pair of chopsticks. Dean shook his head. Too sweet for him. His Chinese food had to be savory so it didn’t taste nasty with his beer.

 

Dean even managed to sit through some casework after dinner, even though he was antsy for his personal time. He couldn't duck out too soon or Sam would feel the need to check on him. Cas, the mother hen he was, would show concern as well. Not like Dean wouldn’t mind Cas taking his temperature, wink wink. Perhaps that was what drew him to the toy...blue and wings.

 

Finally, after one, Dean felt it was safe to escape. He’s been hiding half a chub for hours. With the door locked and double checked, he stripped out of his clothes and set the mood for himself. A little  _ romancing the bone _ , if you will. He had flameless candles so they wouldn’t leave a scent. They gave off a soft glow. 

 

He  _ did _ have some massage oil that smelled like sandalwood. He preferred the feel of it on his shaft over the lube. Less sticky, more glide-y. The lube would be for the fingers he used to open him up and on his new toy. He sprayed it down with the toy cleaner once he opened the package and rinsed it off in his sink.

 

_ Showtime _ . He laid on his back and set about properly seducing himself. He sucked on two of his fingers. He’d never tasted a cock before but a man could fantasize. At least it was the same dick in every fantasy. It was always Cas, pushing Dean down to his knees and pulling him in by his hair.

 

He slid the wet fingers from his mouth down to one of his nipples. He pinched and rolled, moaning softly and arching his back. His cock thwacked against his stomach at full attention. He started to feel the ache in his balls and the  _ need _ between his legs.

 

_ Such a fucking cock slut, Winchester. You love it. Love fingers inside you. Hungry for a thick cock to fill you up. Bet Cas is so fucking hung he could split you open. Feel him for days. _

 

“Fuck,” Dean gasped. He could really turn himself on with the dirty talk. He was also a bit of a cocktease with himself. He liked to really build it up so when he finally let himself come it was almost euphoric.

 

After his nipples were hard and slightly sore from playing with them, Dean rolled to his side. He slicked up his fingers so he could start to tease his eager hole. He dipped just the tip of one of them in and out before letting it slip all the way. He massaged his tight channel until his cock was leaking a steady stream of precum. He added the second and scissored the muscles open.

 

His balls were tight. He could stroke himself to completion but it wasn’t time yet. He wouldn’t come until his ass was full and those little wings were fluttering him over the edge. He grabbed the toy and reluctantly removed his fingers so he could give it a generous coat of Astroglide. 

 

He nudged the silicone head against his rim, pushing just enough for it to breech. His breath caught as he eased it in, clenching and releasing around it. It felt so good. He let his muscles push it back out a little before sliding it back in. He buried his face in his pillow to stifle the moans as he fucked himself.

 

_ So close. Fuck! _ He turned it on and caught himself from releasing the howl in his chest. He held it in deep enough for the wings to work their magic. The gentle vibes on his perineum made his cock throb even harder. His balls drew away from the tickle. He was panting. He fisted his dick to the same pounding rhythm he used the vibrator on his ass. 

 

Dean sobbed into his pillow as cum pumped up his shaft and spilled onto the towel beside him. His vision doubled. His hole throbbed with his racing pulse. He let the toy slide out and left it running behind him as his body quaked in the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

 

It seemed like forever before he came down from the high. He wiped his hand on the towel and turned off the vibrator. On shaking legs he went to the sink to clean himself up and to clean off his toy. He patted it dry then placed it back in its package for safe storage in his trunk. He rolled up the towel and washcloth he’d used and tucked them into his laundry basket in the corner. 

  
He turned on his desk lamp and put away his candles. He retrieved a pair of black silk panties to wear under his sleep pants. He slid under the covers and easily drifted off to sleep after being completely sated.


End file.
